


In Your Arms

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [135]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Bayley finds comfort in his arms.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Kane/Bayley: Seeking Solace! :) please and shpanks.

Sometimes, late at night, Bayley will come into his room because he always gives her a spare keycard when he can, and lays down next to him. It always wakes him up, no matter how hard she tries to be still and slow and quiet. He’s just a light sleeper.

She will bury herself in his arms as soon as he opens them to her, tucking her head against his chest. He doesn’t ask what’s wrong, knowing she will tell him when she wants to and not a moment sooner.

Sometimes she never tells him, just lays there in the dark quiet, caught in between sleeping and waking, safe in his arms. Sometimes she keeps him up all night, ranting and hissing in a whisper about whatever’s happened this time. Other times, she’s quiet and withdrawn, content to lay in his arms. 

In the morning, she hugs him, getting a gentle kiss in return and then she leaves, early enough that no one is really awake and goes to her own room, much better than she was the night before.

He doesn’t understand what she sees in him, but whatever solace she can find in his arms, he’s willing to give to her.


End file.
